No Pain, No Gain
by throughmysoul42
Summary: After discovering that Doppelgangers can get impregnated by vampires during a very rare Eclipse, Damon and Elena must suffer the consequences after finding out she is carrying his baby.
1. Chapter 1

**I am changing this into a story. Hope you guys like it!**

It was only a matter of time before Elena would have to tell Damon she was pregnant. She was still unsure whether to tell him in a funny or serious manner. Would he mind if she prepared a dinner with only foods beginning with "baby" or placing a bakery bun in her oven as a way to clue him in? Elena still knew she needed to make a decision and fast. She still could't believe that Damon, a vampire, could procreate. She needed to find answers and telling Damon was the only way to finding them. Her hands trembled as she held the pregnancy test in her hands. She was sitting on Damon's bed, waiting for him to come in(whenever that would be). She heard him nearby and quickly yelled for him.

"Damon, I need help" He entered tiredly as Elena continued to speak. "I don't feel well and this thermometer is reading funny numbers." She decided a little humor would decrease the tension of the situation.

Damon grabbed what he thought to be the thermometer and eyed it. His expression quickly changed and his face grew angry. Before Elena could even validate the news, Damon grabbed Elena's wrists and pinned her against the bed. His anger soon turned into a smirk.

"Oh Elena, you are so funny. Is this Bonnie's? She is a naughty girl" He began kissing her neck and found her sweet spot that drove her crazy.

"no." Elena whispered. Damon moved down to her collarbone where he made a trail with his tongue.

"Well, I am going to get an answer out of you whether I have to strip you down and make you scream who's it is" Damon teased. He sucked on her sweet spot again and the pressure was building up in her body.

"DAMON, IT'S MINE" Elena streaked. Damon instantly stopped kissing her neck. He released her wrists from his grip and stared at her intently.

"Why would you joke about something like this Elena?" Damon asked.

"I'm telling truth. I really am pregnant"

Damon instantly moved from the bed and walked to the other side of the room. His hands were pulling at the back of his head as he muttered angrily beneath his breath.

"The joke is over Elena. I can't procreate. You must have slept with someone else" Damon's anger soon intensified and he smashed a small vase nearby.

"Damon, I haven't slept with a human in three years. You and Stefan are the only ones in the past year, and obviously Stefan and I are not together." Elena responded. She began to move from the bed to comfort him, but he stomped to the bedroom door angrily. He turned around before exiting to tell her one last thing.

"Why can't I ever be happy for more than five minutes? I finally have everything I longed for and now it's ruined again". He slammed the door as he left and Elena was left alone with the pregnancy test; the only thing to comfort her.

**I have removed the birth scene(to those who had read it) until the story reaches that point of the story, just so there is no confusion Thank you all! Hope you guys like me continuing the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up the next morning with many questions invading her thoughts. She and Damon needed to speak to Bonnie as soon as possible. She needed to know what this baby was and what it was capable of. It was imperative that Elena find Damon, but she had not seen him since last night when she announced her unexpected pregnancy. Rising from the bed, she made her way to the living room, finding Damon with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Damon, we need to talk" Elena stated as Damon turned his head only slightly to acknowledge her presence. Only seconds later, he rose from the sofa and walked over to Elena.

"What do you want me to say Elena?" Damon responded, his eyes hollow and sad.

"Damon, I need you. I'm just as shocked as you, but I can't do this without you." Her smile grew, attempting to encourage Damon to do the same. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, still holding his drink with a tight grip.

"I love you Elena. I am so sorry about last night. I just didn't know what to do." Damon tightened the hug, Elena returning the favor.

"We can talk to Bonnie and figure this all out." Elena reassured.

* * *

A knock echoed through the Bennett house, as Bonnie was preparing her breakfast. She opened the door cautiously, not expecting anyone so early in the day. As the door swung open, she saw Damon and immediately tried to slam the door shut. Damon stuck his foot in the doorway, expecting the alarmed response. The door stopped as it hit his foot.

"Uh uh uh" he said waving his index finger and smirking. Bonnie rolled her eyes and opened the door back up, knowing he couldn't get in without her invitation. She felt relieved when she saw Elena standing behind him, as if trying not to be seen. She instantly knew there was a problem.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie said as she sighed in defeat. Damon didn't hold back anything.

"Well, I was on my way to the market, thought I'd say 'hi' to my good old witchy friend, thought I'd mention that Elena is prego, We have no idea how, and I could smell pancakes and knew you would be-so-kind as to offer me some. How are you this fine day?" The sarcasm was radiating off of him as always.

"What? Elena is pregnant? For real?" Bonnie asked.

"No, we're lying. We thought that we needed to waste our time telling you some jokes I found on the Internet last night." His eyes rolled back as he continued to make light of the situation.  
"Quit it Damon. I'm serious, Elena is pregnant? We can talk about this on the porch. There is not way I am inviting YOU in." Bonnie said, making sure to bitterly emphasize the "you" part of her comment.

"Fine with me witchy"Damon retorted.

They sat on the porch, while Bonnie quickly grabbed some of her witch books. She sprawled them out on the white coffee table on her porch. She skimmed through the pages until finally coming to a wrinkled page in one of the books.

"Here is the only book I have on vampire procreation. It says that it is so rare that it is only possible once every three hundred years." She continued to skim the page, coming to another important piece. "This rare occurrence coincides with an eclipse, where both werewolves, who fear the full moon and vampires, who fear the sun can live in harmony during this phenomenon."

"Okay, well that tells us nothing" Damon announced.

"You didn't let me finish, jerk!." Bonnie exclaimed. She returned her attention to the words on the paper and continued from where she left off.

"Because dopplegangers are the piece that binds werewolves and vampires together, their blood creates these hybrids, witches allow these dopplegangers to be fertile with both vampires and werewolves on this rare night of harmony between the breeds." Bonnie finished, shocked by what she has read.

"Oh my gosh. When was this eclipse?" Elena finally spoke.

"They announced it on the news about three months ago. I remember this because of that silly project I had to do in History class." Bonnie responded.

Elena buried her face in her hands as Damon lightly rubbed her back with his hand. Damon felt his entire body tense up with the thought of a baby growing inside of her. Even after more than 150 years of life, he still wasn't prepared to be a father. Bonnie didn't know how to comfort them, so she remained silent. She was soon interrupted by the smell of something burning and abruptly left the porch. Damon and Elena could hear her swears as she struggled to turn off the stove.

"So much for those pancakes" Damon shouted, knowing Bonnie could hear every word of his bitter and humiliating comment. He immediately forgot about the news and smiled ear to ear, like Damon Salvatore always did!


	3. Chapter 3

Three more months had already passed and Elena was becoming increasingly hormonal and craving everything in sight. She had a very strange craving for tortilla chips with mayonnaise and whipped cream. It made all her friends cringe as she gobbled down a plate of them in less than a minute. Her life was going moderately well for what it was worth, but she still refused to admit to herself that she was going to have a baby in the near future.

After returning from the bathroom, she heard someone at the door. Damon reached the door first, and therefore opened it before Elena could even touch the knob. The door flew open and their worst nightmare stepped through the front door.

"'ello love" His British accent echoed through the foyer as Elena retreated from the doorway.

"What are you doing here Klaus? Need to borrow some flour for your breaded human in a delicate cream sauce?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't seen my blood bag in a while and someone told me you were acting suspicious lately." Klaus stated as he stepped towards Elena.

"Nothing has changed Klaus" Elena lied. Her heart began to race and her hands trembled with fear.

"I knew you would try to play it down. I know you are pregnant Elena. You can't lie to me." His smile widened and it made Elena even more afraid.

"Well you're wrong" Elena muttered.

"It's obvious. I can smell a change in your hormones, you are wearing very baggy clothes, and I can hear two heartbeats inside you. Don't underestimate me, Love!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Well that is not any of your concern" Damon joined in. He stepped forward, hoping to intimidate Klaus.

"It is very much my concern. She is my blood bag, and I don't want this baby threatening it," Klaus said, crossing his arms in defense.

"Nothing is going to happen to Elena," Damon retorted.

"Probably not," He then turned toward Elena. "You know Elena, you always seem to find a way to screw up just about everything. It's like you are programmed to do it, but don't think for a second that this will get you out of being my little blood bag. I still expect it whenever I need it."

Elena walked away angrily, just wanting to be alone. Elena heard Klaus leave and she pretended to get a cup of coffee as Damon entered the kitchen.

"Elena, don't listen to him. As long as he doesn't hurt anyone, he can say whatever he wants," Damon said reassuringly.

"It doesn't matter," Elena whispered in response.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I just bought two airline tickets so that we can get away for a little while," Damon began to smirk, trying to hold back his happiness.

"What? Where? I'll go just about anywhere that takes me away from Klaus" Elena muttered.

"Hawaii sound okay?" Damon asked, his smile widening with pleasure as Elena's mouth dropped open in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

This trip was just what Elena needed after her encounter with Klaus. She knew that stress was not good for the baby and that Hawaii was one of the best places to go to relax. Damon had somehow remained calm following Klaus'little talk with Elena, but deep inside he feared that Klaus' words would soon turn to threats and violence. During this trip however, he promised not to even think about it.

"Look Elena, that's where we will be staying. It is completely isolated and right on our own private beach," Damon pointed to a large one-story house with palm trees surrounding the driveway. The house was white and very modern. Damon jumped out of the car and collected the bags from the trunk of their rental car. Elena waddled away from the car and headed toward the front door.

She opened the door to find a gorgeous open floor plan with hardwood floors and a huge island in the expansive kitchen. The living room was spacious and she noticed a hammock hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes found their way to the French doors that led out to the backyard, which was covered in soft sand. The pool was smaller than she expected, but had a view of the ocean that could not have been more than 200 feet from the house.

"Damon, it's gorgeous," Elena expressed.

"Only the best for you and the baby," He responded, smirking while setting the luggage down. "So, what do you want to do first?" Damon asked, knowing that Elena didn't even know where to begin. She stayed silent for almost ten whole seconds before responding.

"Let's swim!" Elena shouted in excitement.

* * *

In the last week, Elena's hormones had completely altered her body. She hated being touch for a reason she could not figure it out. She allowed Damon to hug and kiss her, but she wanted to scream for him to stop each time. Each day, it grew worse, and soon she could not bare any touch at all. She would make sure she let Damon know the next time he even placed a finger on her.

"Elena, want to go down to the beach?" Damon shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure," Elena responded, uncertain of whether she should.

After changing into their swimsuits, they walked down to the beach, which was only a brisk walk down a small stone path. They sprawled out their towels on the sand and Elena immediately ran into the waves. She had not been to a beach in what seemed like forever, and she couldn't wait to feel the cool water against her bulging belly. Damon soon joined her, and Elena began to feel vulnerable. She loathed his touch, and getting near him would only trigger him to do so. Before she could even blink, he had his arms around her waist and his lips locked with hers. Elena immediately flinched and tried pushing away from him. He instantly let go and looked at her with shock.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon asked with concern.

"I can't stand you touching me. It's this pregnancy. I just can't stand anyone touching me. I'm sorry Damon." Elena announced, looking down at the crystal blue water.

"Well, sounds like an invitation to play a little game," Damon said with glee in his eyes.

"Damon, I'm serious, this isn't a game. I know we're on vacation, but I just don't want you like that right now," Elena responded, her doe eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"We shall see. By the end of this trip, you will not be able to keep your hands off of me," Damon shot her a grin and walked toward the stone path. He grabbed his towel and headed for the house. Elena was already frustrated by this silly game he planned to play while on this trip, and now she was left alone in the ocean, where she could be eaten by sharks or pulled under by a rare whirlpool. Though both scenarios sounded crazy, she had the best luck in the world. Who else happened to get impregnated by a vampire during an eclipse?

* * *

The next day, Elena found herself lying in bed, unable to find the motivation to get up. She heard the shower running in the master bathroom, knowing exactly where Damon was. Soon, the water stopped and the door flew open.

"Hey Princess!" Damon exclaimed, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He walked toward her, staring into her eyes. Out of nowhere, Damon tripped and tumbled to the ground. His towel flew off of him and he quickly pushed himself off the floor, leaving Elena to see his exposed body and his hard length. Elena instantly tensed at seeing him hard.

"Oops!" Damon said sarcastically while using one hand to cover his genitals, making sure that Elena could still see his erect penis. He quickly ran back into the bathroom, hoping that he had made progress in his plan to get his sex life back on track. He couldn't imagine going without any physical touch for the remainder of the pregnancy.

"DAMON," Elena yelled, as she finally got up out of the bed. She bursted into the bathroom to find him sitting in the jacuzzi, with bubbles everywhere.

"Yes, Elena? You want to join me?" Damon asked as he played with a cluster of bubbles.

"NO. You are acting ridiculous," Elena slammed the door as she left, only leaving Damon to chuckle quietly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Elena watched television, while Damon silently stood nearby. He sat down next to her, but she ignored him. Her body was laid out on the couch, as if she was about to go to sleep. He sat only inches away from where her feet were, and he felt tempted already.

"Your ankles look sore. Are you sure you don't want me to rub them for you?" Damon asked quietly.

"Fine, but only because they hurt. Don't think about doing anything else Damon." Elena responded sternly.

He would listen to her demand, but he would find a way to use it to his advantage. He began to rub her left foot, and used his thumbs to give her a deep tissue massage. He could feel her body react, but he could tell she was hiding it. He wondered if it was possible to give an orgasm by only massaging a woman's foot. It seemed silly, but it seemed like a great theory to test.

He deepened his thumbs into her foot and he felt her body continue to respond. As he began to massage her toes, she squirmed unwillingly. Her heart began to race and she felt her body giving into Damon, but the touch also felt unbearable because of what she believed to be her raging hormones.

"DAMON, STOP," Elena screamed. He stopped as soon as she opened her mouth.

"What's wrong Elena?," Damon asked, obviously with sarcasm in his voice. He knew she liked it, but was forcing herself to not give in.

"Just stop torturing me," Elena cried as she waddled off to the bathroom. Damon felt he was making headway. He was beginning to feel that Elena was faking her hatred toward being touched. Was there some other reason she was avoiding him? He knew that the massage had turned her on, and for some reason she hated it.

* * *

After hours without a peep from Elena, Damon went in search of his girlfriend. He could hear the shower running as he headed toward the master bedroom. With his hand on the doorknob, he slowly opened the bathroom door to find Elena curled up in the corner of the shower stall, the water still flowing onto the shower's floor. She was sobbing, the water muffling her cries.

"ELENA," Damon yelled with concern as he ran over to her. She stopped crying, but did not move.

"Elena, look at me. What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Damon pleaded as Elena finally locked her eyes with his. He placed his hand on her wet shoulder and she immediately reacted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I am hideous. Just go away." Elena cried as she slid further away from him.

"Elena, this is crazy. Stop it. You are gorgeous." Damon yelled.

"I can't see 'down there', so I can't shave it. My stomach is covered in stretch marks and my boobs are so sore. I don't want you to have to look at this. I don't want to be tempted and have sex with you...well...well because I look like a cow Damon" Elena continued to sob as Damon looked at her in shock. She really felt that way about herself? This is why she avoided his touch?

With that, he grabbed her wrists and lifted her off the shower floor. He led her into the master bedroom, where a full length mirror was sitting. She did not protest and he pulled her in front of it and stood directly behind her. Her naked and wet body stood there while she wiped away her tears.

"You are gorgeous Elena. Your skin is glowing... your belly enhances your angelic face... and your boobs look incredible. Now tell me again why you don't want me to touch you! " Damon traced each body part he named with his right hand. His hand was resting on her breast as he finished speaking. She remained silent and sniffled as Damon waited patiently for a response. When he knew that she still didn't feel convinced, he slid his other hand down her body and cupped her sex.

"You look hot with hair down there." He smirked into the mirror and Elena spun around to face Damon. She instantly locked her lips with his began removing his shirt. Her lips sucked viciously on his and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Her body was still soaked with water, and it only made the moment more intense. He pulled her onto the bed as he removed his pants and underwear. She was already underneath him by the time he threw his clothing across the room. Her swelled belly pushed against his abs as their tongues danced together.

* * *

They remained in Hawaii for five more days following their steamy romance. Elena especially felt relieved to know that Damon did not believe that she looked like the "cow" she made herself out to feel. With body image put aside, she knew she could could enjoy the rest of her trip, but when the trip finally reached it's end, Elena began to think negatively about everything in her life. It was only a matter of time before she would have to face all her fears; including being a mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Many things still needed to be discussed after Damon and Elena returned from Hawaii. They both tried hard to avoid the subject, but it soon became impossible with Elena having their baby in only two months time.

"oh Elena, we ne-ed to ta-lk," Damon sang the words loudly, intending them to be sarcastic.

"I know," Elena said very calmly, as if expecting him say it.

They both moved toward the living room, keeping to themselves as they did. They sat down at the small chess table, so they could face each other during this important conversation.

"So...um...well, what is the plan for this baby?," Damon asked, only to help start the talk.

"Well I have always been interested in giving birth naturally," Elena fiddled with her fingers, waiting for him to answer.

"Ok, what doctor have you chosen?" Damon asked.

"That's the thing Damon. I want to have a midwife instead of a doctor. It's the the only way I can have the drug-free water birth I want."Elena announced, knowing Damon's reaction.

"Are you crazy? No way. We are not going to take any risks here Elena," Damon retorted, anger filling his voice.

"Women were created to do it this way Damon. Midwives are just as good as any doctor, but they highly support natural birth. It's my choice." Elena tried to explain. Damon grew tense.

"I saw too many innocent women die during childbirth through my lifetime. This is not an finally make giving birth moderately safe and you want to throw it all away, so you can do your womanly duty? NO WAY!" Damon yelled in frustration.

"Damon, I trust my body. I know you saw many woman die, but welcome to the 21st century. I know I will be in good hands." Elena fought back against his own words.

"This is the end of the discussion. We are going to go choose a doctor to deliver this baby. I know your family doctor has been doing your sonograms and prenatal health, but we need a doctor we both like." Damon said sternly.

"Well I guess you will be searching for a doctor solo, because I am giving birth with a midwife, whether you support it or not." Elena yelled in defense.

Elena walked away angrily until she reached Damon's bedroom. She was about to close the door, but Damon stopped her before she could succeed.  
"Elena, will you please consider a doctor? We can ask him if you can give birth without drugs." Damon tried to settle the dispute.

"No, I want to go to the birthing center where they have a tub I can use during the labor. Oh, and The hospital doesn't allow you to leave the bed during labor, so NOOOOO" She yelled, trying to push him out of the doorframe.

"You heard what Klaus said, let's not endanger your safety. It is important that you remain in one piece, so he doesn't hurt Jeremy," Damon was now using her brother as a way to get under her skin. He didn't want Elena risking her life so that she could bounce back to 1864 and give birth.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. I go to a doctor and we don't have sex for six months OR I go to a midwife and I'll let you do it whenever you please." Elena grinned as she stated her conditions. He finally let go of the door and Elena took the opportunity to slam it in his face. Elena always knew how to get her way.

**I will update within the next week. Hope you like it so far! Send me a PM if you have any ideas or just post it when you review. I already have a great idea, but I would love some input!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the support! I especially enjoyed writing this chapter. I love writing comedy just as much as writing drama. Both are a lot of fun! Hope you guys enjoy this. If you have any ideas for the story going forward, PM me! I have an important message at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Everyone was eager to help Elena out during her pregnancy, which came as a surprise, since she was a still in high school and carrying a baby. Most people would feel as though they were being judged as careless and naive by their teachers, classmates, and relatives. Mystic Falls was different, and acceptance came easy to many of them, mainly those who knew about vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, and dopplegangers. It was just another day in the neighborhood...dopplegangers getting pregnant seemed like another twist added to the many the town knew of.

Caroline was most excited to hear of Elena's pregnancy. She knew that with a baby came shopping, naming, and party planning. She would stop by almost every week to help Elena out.

Bonnie was not as joyful about the news, mainly because the Father of the baby happened to be Damon. She hated knowing that Elena and Damon were now linked for life with this baby. She still talked a lot with Elena, but she rarely went to her house to see her in person.

Jeremy was pretty shocked about the news. He was not a fan of vampires or Damon, leaving tension in their family. Elena tried to keep him positive by telling how wonderful he would be as a Godfather or simply an Uncle if he declined the honor.

Stefan had received the news rather late. He was out of town for the entire first trimester and refused to pick up his phone when Elena called. He almost didn't believe the news when he heard it. It was absurd and seemingly impossible. Of course there was a slight sense of jealousy, even though his humanity was not like it used to be. He would come for the Baby Shower, if there was one and only if they invited him first.

* * *

"Damon," Elena shouted from the kitchen, as she made a sandwich. Damon was there in a flash and it took Elena by surprise. Her heart raced, not expecting such a response.

"Yes? Would you like a massage? Get the camera? Did your water break?" Damon said, naming the most random things.

"No to all the above," she giggled before continuing. "Caroline told me there are some classes on giving birth at the birth clinic this week. I really want to go. She said that they recommend bringing your spouse." Elena finished, her heart finally slowing down.

"No way, Elena," Damon said in a cocky manner.

"Come on Damon. It's important that we are prepared and we get to meet other couples that are expecting. It will be so much fun!" Elena exclaimed.

"I may be the Father our baby, but there is no way I am going to a birthing class. It will burn my ego." He responded sarcastically.

"Then I will ask Matt to go with me. You know, that's actually better. Matt is great at breathing exercises and he's a lifeguard, so he can resuscitate me if I hyperventilate!,"Elena said, obviously trying to make Damon jealous of such an idea.

"Fine I will go. Only because I hear birthing class can be dangerous!" He laughed as he made his joke.

She waddled over to him and kissed his cheek before returning to finish her sandwich. There was a knock at the door as she took a bite of her food. Damon answered it swiftly and Elena could hear a bubbly voice at the door.

"Where's Elena? This is a serious girl emergency." Caroline said, almost slurring the sentence .

"Kitchen. I hope you can figure out where that is at least. I'm not the Butler here," Damon's voice sounded annoyed.

Caroline was already in the kitchen as Elena took a second bite. Caroline looked like she was going to shout "Godzilla has taken over the town". Her concerned expression made Elena laugh slightly before Caroline spoke.

"We need to plan you a baby shower. I almost completely forgot. With everything going on with Tyler, I forgot about the party." She said frantically.

"Care, I really don't need a Baby Shower. We can buy everything the baby needs on our own. You know I hate parties," Elena said, her voice sounding strained.

"Too bad! Every expecting Mom needs a little party to welcome her baby. Plus, I am planning everything!" Caroline's smile grew as she imagined how wonderful her plans were.

"Fine, but don't get carried away. Oh, and don't invite random people! Just a small gathering is fine." Elena almost whined the last part, as she hated huge gatherings of people.

"I can't promise you anything, but I will try!" Caroline ran back out the front door, too excited to chat any longer. Parties were her thing, and she couldn't wait to coordinate everything in it!

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Damon muttered as they reached the entrance to the birthing clinic. When they walked in, there were three other couples, forming a circle in the room. They all sat chatting quietly to each other as they waited for the class to begin. Elena's excitement overtook her, and she almost ran across the room to an empty gap in the circle. Damon was a tad slower, still debating whether to stay or be a coward. They sure didn't have anything like this in 1864, and maybe there was a good reason.

"Welcome class," A woman spoke as Damon sat on the floor next to Elena.

The room looked like a ballet studio, with mirrors, a wooden bar trailing around the room at waist height, and a pile of yoga balls thrown in one corner. The other couples didn't seem tense, and what annoyed Damon the most was seeing that the men were just as excited as the woman. He thought they were a bunch of wusses...where was their manliness?

"It is great to see all the couples that showed up today. We will be practicing breathing methods for labor, and different positions you can use to ease the pain." The woman said, her voice very soothing.

Her hair was very long and extremely curly. Hair care was obviously the least of her worries. She wore no makeup, and no bra at best. She was obviously very free-spirited and may have been descended from a Hippie or two. She wore a long patterned skirt that touched her ankles, along with a pair of brown clogs.

"This woman is a nutcase, Elena." Damon whispered. She immediately hushed him, obviously interested in what the woman had to say.

"Let's begin. First, I will have the ladies sit with their legs crossed. Make sure your back is straight and you keep we are going to be using a breathing method that uses rhythm to get you through each contraction." The ladies in the room began to mimic the teacher's actions. Elena followed eagerly, as Damon rolled his eyes in disbelief of her interest.

"'Who, Who, Ha'is the phrase we will be repeating. As the pain increases, we will recite the phrase faster and louder. It will help you fight through the pain." The woman announced, the men in the room snickering at the phrase their spouses would be using.

"Now men, I want you to recite the phrase with your spouse, so she knows she is not alone. She needs your help to push through each contraction." All the men began kneeling in front of their pregnant spouses, preparing to recite the phrase with them. Even Damon reluctantly positioned himself in front of Elena, who's eyes were closed, as if she were meditating.

"Who, Who, Ha" The entire room recited together.

"Who, Who, Ha." Elena said, punching Damon in the shoulder until he joined her.

"The pain is increasing ladies, louder and faster." Elena and the rest of the woman obeyed and they began chanting it at an alarming speed. The repetition was enough to cause a migraine to any onlooker.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand as she began chanting loudly. She made disturbing faces as she did. Damon knew she was taking this too literally. There was no pain, but Elena pretended she felt it. Damon stopped chanting, nervous that his brother or old friend might be watching nearby.

"DAMON! HELP ME." Elena shouted over the chants. Before he could even refuse, the teacher quieted the room.

"Now we can move on into birthing positions." She said soothingly, her eyes closed.

"We will first start by lying on our backs with our feet touching the floor and our knees in the air." Everyone followed her direction.

"Now I want the men to position themselves so that you are kneeling in front of her hips, so you can help deliver the baby if needed." The woman said louder than usual.

"This looks so wrong, Elena. No wonder the men come." He said laughing.

"Damon, come on. Be 're 150 years old, and you still can't get it together." Elena said, unamused by his comment.

"Now, as a woman, you need to decide the position you are most comfortable with. If you choose to give birth in our clinic, you will have the option to change positions and walk around during labor, allowing you to find some needed comfort, which can change often during labor." The woman announced.

"Okay, the next position is to be on your hands and knees, like you are crawling. This position is great because you can sway your hips side to side, which helps ease the pain. We recommend that your spouse rub your back rhythmically or use his own hands to sway your hips with you." The woman was already swaying her own hips as she finished speaking.

"Oooo...I like this one. It really relieves my back pain." Elena muttered to Damon as she began to sway her hips side to side. Damon couldn't help but find it sexy and a total turn on. She looked incredible swaying her body.

"Help me out Damon." Elena whined as she rotated her hips. Damon gave in and grabbed Elena's hips from behind and slowly moved them side to side, following an invisible beat.

"Now, If you bow your head to the floor, you find increased stability and relief. You can begin using your breathing method whenever you feel ready." The woman announced, walking around the room as she spoke. Damon was hoping Elena would choose to skip the silly chant, but of course she began as soon as the woman finished. She bowed her head to the ground, her butt now up in the air.

"Great form, Elena. Damon, keep those hips swaying to the rhythm of Elena's chants. If she increases, you increase too." Damon wanted to tear that woman to pieces. He felt so out of place here. He was a vampire who used to ruthlessly rip people's throats out, and now he was at a birthing class being told how to stay on beat. Like he needed a lesson...he was an expert in keeping the beat...if you know what he means! Wink wink...

"Damon, can you massage my lower back with your thumbs while you do that? It feels so good." Elena asked, her voice muffled slightly. He obeyed and began massaging her back, never losing his rhythm.

"That feels amazing," Elena moaned as she began to chant 'who who ha'.

"Alright class. I have one last position before we use the yoga balls. I want you to just stand with your partner standing behind you. You can both place your hands on her belly and sway side to side." She said, helping one of the woman get up off the floor.

Elena stood up with Damon's help and she waited to feel Damon behind her. Damon was quick in wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on top of hers, which were placed on her bulging belly. They began to sway together. Memories flooded back to the Miss Mystic Falls dance. Damon had replaced Stefan as Elena's escort, forcing them to have to dance together. The rhythm their sways made was about the same that they danced to that night. Elena closed her eyes as she was soothed by the flashback.

"Great job class! It looks like we are out of time for today. Sorry we couldn't get to the yoga balls. We will do that next week!" The woman exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Aw shucks. I was really looking forward to those yoga balls," Damon muttered sarcastically to Elena, knowing she was laughing deep down.

They said goodbye to all the other couples, and of course the teacher before heading for the parking lot. Elena was tired, and definitely ready for a nap.

"Damon, though you were a total jerk, thank you!" Elena rattled, as she opened the car door.

"Toward the end, it was actually quite nice, but you are not dragging me to another one. Once per eternity is plenty," He said with a cocky smile.

* * *

**There needs to be at least FOUR reviews by 1/20/13 or I will stop the story, and I would hate to do that because I have so much more to write! There will be a huge twist in upcoming chapters if I continue! There is no point in continuing if there is no feedback or active support. Sorry, but no support=no motivation to write!**


End file.
